


chrysalxsm

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Love Confessions, Multi, Reunion, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sean has dealt with hurt for most of his life, and especially from his family. He rots in jail wondering when Daniel will speak to him again and stop making up lies for not visiting. But now he’s not rotting. He’s found a family- a brother, two sisters and two great moms. They’ve made him their world and he made them his as well. He’s leaving jail soon and all the people that have forgotten him are coming to the forefront soon. But regardless Sean knows where his heart lies. Some pieces with his new found family and the rest with the boy he thought he’ll never love again. Is there enough room for his biological family to fit in his life? He’ll learn soon.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Lyla Park/Original Male Character, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	chrysalxsm

Sean walks through the doors of his new home with a fifteen year sentence weighed on his back. He keeps his head down as a police officer navigates him through the rows and rows of cells lines up against the wall. The murmurs of the inmates commenting on him as new fresh meat just sound like a ringing in his ears gently reminding him that he is nowhere near Porto Lobos and will never see Porto Lobos. Instead he will wake up every morning on an uncomfortable bed looking at a blank wall slowly counting the days to his freedom. Or in other words slowly counting five thousand,four hundred,seventy-eight days till freedom. 

He readjusts the duffel bag on his shoulder which is holding the only ounce of sixteen years before this place. During the discussion of his trial he was able to get lucky on being able to bring in a few extra items that generally other inmates weren’t allowed. The woman defending him brought around twenty sketchbooks that have around two hundred twenty pages which will last him for the full fifteen years. Sean was more the grateful to have all the sketchbooks along with a little pouch of pencils,a sharpener and a few packages of kneaded erasers the woman also provided him with. 

Because of his newfound disability he was given a little box where he could keep his glass eye when taken out rarely along with some cloth or gauze to use to clean the area around his eye every day. He was promised to be provided with a supply of gauze when he needed more along with manual check ups on the progress of his eye. Lastly he has a few pictures of Esteban,Lyla and Daniel lying around in his duffel bag to put up in his cell to feel as if he has them supporting him day by day. 

Sean finally raises his head when he takes note that the cell numbers of Wing C are getting closer to where he’s supposed to be staying for the time being. Out of habit Sean starts fiddling with the long white sleeve shirt he’s wearing under his jail uniform feeling more nauseous as he gets closer to cell number seventeen. When entering the jail he was given two of each color of the uniform along with two short sleeve shirts and long sleeve shirts to wear under. He personally preferred the beige over the orange so he chose that colored uniform to change into.

The officer stops abruptly gaining Sean’s attention. He realizes that there at the end of a hall meaning his cell is the last one down the line. Sean smiles a bit feeling comfortable that his cell is basically out of sight giving him some sense of privacy. He looks up and sees the numbers seventeen glaring at him with such intensity. He shudders a bit and instead focuses his attention on the officer standing there and staring at him. Sean looks down at his badge reading ‘Officer Adams,’ and scrunching his nose in a way Lyla would say ‘cutely.’ He even goes as far as cocking his head to the side not expecting the name Adams for the man looking at him.

Adams is around 5’1’’ with a very stocky build. He has dark red hair, intense but light green eyes with a few freckles doting his nose. His posture is incredible, with his back straight the whole time not even slouching once. He walked with power Sean noticed, but not in a way you feel threatened, but instead you feel safe to put your life in that person’s hands. Sean realizing this stops fidgeting with his sleeves for a bit feeling a little at ease by the power of Officer Adams. Sensing the shift Adams decides to turn his body slightly towards Sean and loosens the tension in his shoulders a bit making himself look more reachable for conversation. 

“As you see this is your cell, number seventeen. Your roommate's name is Angel and you guys will be together for the next ten years if there are no issues between the two of you of course. Angel came in around last month so he's a newbie just like you and has gotten used to the schedule change rather quickly. He’s going to teach you the ropes for the next few days so you can get used to the schedule as well. Any questions?,”Officer Adams decides to tell Sean. 

Sean nods his head slowly, “Why will I only be with Angel for ten years”, he asks.

“Angels sentence is only ten years while yours is fifteen. When Angel leaves after ten years if not earlier for good behavior for example, you will have a new roommate provided to you until your last five years are up.”

Sean nods his head again accepting the answer given to him. He takes a deep breath, turns to Adams and nods his head. Adams returns the favor and brings his keys to locks, clicking it open. The door creeps open and Sean steps in. 

This will be his home for the next fifteen years.


End file.
